Abandoned
by GhostMenace2
Summary: When Rin is exposed as a demon and shunned by his classmates, a strange girl appears in his dreams and whisks him away. Everyone goes into a panic searching for him and two months later he turns up, completely changed. How will the group react to this? And what exactly happened to Rin?


**AN: HOLA EVERYONE! This is my second fanfic and I'm still learning and getting better. I appreciate any and all feedback that people can give! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Also, this may be sloppy and rushed and overall not as well written as my other fanfic, but that's because this is just a side project, just for shits a giggles :P. **

**PS: It says in the desc, but this takes place after the incident in the forest where Rin is exposed as a demon.**

* * *

_'Another day of being ignored,'_ Rin thought to himself, as he walked lazily into his dorm room. '_Shiemi won't even say anything to me! All she does is stare, and keeps her distance. I thought we were friends….'_ Rin's tail sagged, displaying his gloomy mood. Because of his demon heritage, everyone in the cram school didn't seem to want to have anything to do with him, Konekomaru especially. Rin's own brother seemed to be avoiding him too. It made Rin feel very excluded and, frankly, a little sad. As he trudged along the inside of his dorm, heading to his room, Kuro walked up to him.

**'Hey Rin!'**

"Hey Kuro…" Rin said, a small frown on his face,

**'Rin? What's wrong? You've been moping around like this for a week now!'** Kuro was very concerned about his master. He had been a foul mood all week, and wouldn't ever talk about it. Rin sighed, giving his usual, fake response.

"I'm fine Kuro, it's nothing…"

**'If you say so...'** Kuro responded. Soon the two entered Rin's room, discovering Yukio had yet to return. '**That's strange. Yukio was here two minutes ago. Where could he have gone?'** Rin just stared at the empty room, thinking, _'Wherever it is, he did it to get away from me, that's for sure.'_

"I don't know, and I don't care. I think I'm just going to take a nap." Kuro stared at his master, seeing how tired and lifeless he looked. Rin got into bed, not even bothering to take off his school clothes. Kuro jumping in after him, snuggling up against his chest.

**'Rin? I can tell that you're sad. I just want you to know, that I'm here for you.'** Rin hadn't realized it before, but the cat sidth was the only one to talk to him for more than two minutes at a time. The thought comforted him. At least SOMEONE still liked him.

"Thanks… Kuro…" Rin whispered, as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Rin found himself in a big open field. The air was filled with the smell of gunfire and blood. As he looked around, tons of people were slaughtered and on the ground, dead. Some of them had exorcist uniforms on, others seemed to just be civilians. Rin stared in horror as he looked at his blade, submerged in his flames and soaked in blood. His body was set ablaze, the only source of light other than the small bit of moonlight. He could feel the power that came with his flames, and he knew it was close from bubbling over. Rin was petrified in fear. '_Did I do this…?'_ He stared at the carnage, feeling like he was about to scream. However, soon a soft, sweet voice spoke.

"Didn't it feel great? The release? All that pent up anger, just letting it go." Rin spun around real fast and saw a girl standing there. Her hairy was long and blonde. Her eyes were blue as the see. A faint sense of recognition ran through him. He definitely has seen this girl before.

"Who are you?" Rin asked, taking a small step back.

"Rin, you don't remember me?" The girl started walked closer towards Rin and Rin started to get a better look at her. She seemed around 15 or 16 years old, and had a powerful aura about her. "You're the one who made me. I'm Alice."

"A-Alice?" Rin said, taking another step back, walking onto an arm that had been sliced off it's owner. This made Rin jump in disgust. The blood, the gusts. It was too much for him. He was starting to panic a little, his flames growing in intensity.

"That's right. You don't remember a thing at all… Don't worry, you should remember sooner or later. For now, just-" However, Rin interrupted her, as she drew closer.

"S-Stay back!" Rin nearly shouted. The girl named Alice, came to a halt, standing a few feet away from him.

"Rin…" Alice said, her voice sounding a little hurt.

"Just, stay away from me." Rin said, raising his sword, pointing it at the strange girl. He continued to slowly walk backwards, stepping on the carnage.

"Rin, you never answered me. Didn't it feel great?" Alice said spreading her arms wide, gesturing to the dead bodies all around. Rin stopped for a moment to consider the question. He was mostly disgusted, but a part of him enjoyed the sight-

"No!" Rin roaded, disgraced by the thought. "Just stop talking!" However, Alice just smiled.

"Don't you want to see more? Don't you want to let go again, and indulge yourself?"

"I said stop talking!" Rin screamed. Alice, on the other hand, started to walk towards Rin again.

"You were so much more fun back in the past. I don't see how you could've changed so much." Rin was shaking a little, the massacre around him getting to him._ 'I didn't do this… I didn't do this… I didn't do this...'_ Rin thought over and over, trying to calm down. He stared down at the dead faces of the countless number of people surrounding him. He was so busy, trying to calm down that he didn't even realize that Alice had approached him until she had gripped his arm.

"Let go of me!" Rin said, trying to break free of Alice's grasp. Alice didn't though. Instead, she easily removed Rin's sword from his hand and shoved it into the ground.

"Just calm down Rin. This was supposed to cheer you up, not bum you out." Rin stared at Alice, still so confused.

"I said… l-let go of… me…" Rin said. He tried once more to break free of Alice's grasp, but could feel himself go weak in the knees. As he started to fall, Alice caught him. The last thing Rin heard was Alice whispering in his ear,

"You know you enjoyed it Rin. Don't deny it. It may be partially disgusting right now, but that's only because of what they did to you. I'll fix that, don't worry about it. Good Night, Rin."

* * *

Rin awoke in a cold sweat, breathing heavy. Looking around he was back in his dorm room, Kuro sleeping next to him. Looking around, Rin could see that Yukio still wasn't back. _'What was that… It felt so real.'_ Rin shook his head, trying to rid himself of the strange dream. He looked over to his desk and saw the clock that sat there. 7:23pm.

"Damn." he mumbled to himself. "I slept for like four hours." Getting up, Rin changed out of his uniform and into some pajamas. As he did so, he could faintly hear voices coming from down stairs. _'Looks like Yukio's back.'_ Sighing, Rin decided to go say 'Hi' to his brother, in hopes that at least he would still talk to him. He made his way down stairs, heading in the direction of the voices. Eventually, he ended up at the cafeteria, where Yukio was sitting talking to Shiemi.

"Hey." said Rin, putting on his best fake smile. However, neither of the two responded. Yukio just shot Rin a look of disapproval and Shiemi wouldn't make eye contact. The three stayed there, nobody moving or saying anything for a minute or so, until finally Rin said,

"Fine. Be that way." It took everything in his power to not freak out or break down. Rin had never really had friends when he was younger, so the cram school students were his first ever friends. However, now they all hated him and just shunned him. Leaving the cafeteria, Rin ran to his room, throwing himself onto his bed. He narrowly missed landing on Kuro.

"Damn them. All of them. Calling themselves my friends, my family. Saying they had my back! Like hell they did! They all don't give a damn about me!" Rin did his best to calm down, but all he did was get angrier and angrier. "God I could just-"

_"Kill them?"_a voice asked, breaking into his statement. Rin turned his head, looking at the room from his bed, but nobody was there. _"You want to kill them right?"_ asked the voice again. _"C'mon, Rin! You know you want to!"_ Rin couldn't find the source of the voice, but he answered back all the same.

"No! I didn't mean it! I'm just mad is all! I don't want to hurt anyone!"

_"But of course you do! You're just a demon! A filthy little demon! All demons want to do is destroy!"_

"Shut up!"

_"Nobody loves you; you're all alone. Your classmates shun you, they hate you. They want to see you gone, or better yet, dead."_

"No! You're wrong!"

_"HA! Come now Rin! You don't really believe that do you? They don't want you!" _Rin clutched his legs, hugging them as he sat on the bed. He could feel Kuro string from his nap next to him, but he ignored him. _'T-They… hate me...'_ Rin thought. However, before Rin could continue conversing with the voice, Yukio entered.

"Rin? Are you okay? I heard you talking to yourself." He asked, his voice monotone.

"I don't know…." was all Rin said. He sat there for the longest time, contemplating his thoughts, while Yukio stared at him, not moving a muscle. "I-I… think I'm just going to go to bed. See you in the morning, Yukio."

"Night, Rin." Rin could hear the indifference in Yukio's voice and noticed the absence of the word 'Good' before 'Night'. Nevertheless, Rin didn't say anything about it. He was too busy trying to get his thoughts in order. Soon, he fell asleep and he slept soundly throughout the rest night.

* * *

The next day, Rin decided to just skip going to school. After he and Yukio went their separate ways, he doubled back to his dorm. He didn't feel the need to go somewhere where nobody appreciated him or, for that matter, even talked to him. He spent most of his time just sitting around, mopping. However, after about an hour, the voice from the previous day returned.

_"Good Morning Rin. Sleep well?"_ Rin figured that the voice was probably the girl from his dream's, Alice, but he wasn't 100% sure.

"Just leave me alone!"

_"But Rin! Who's going to protect you!"_

"Protect me? From what?"

"From the pain of being alone?" Rin sat there, on his bed, speechless. He couldn't think of something to say in response to that. Because, it was right, Rin was all alone. "I'll always been here Rin. I'll always be here to protect you." Rin could feel as something wrapped around his chest, embracing him in a hug. Looking down, he saw a pair of arms that weren't there before. Turning his head, he saw the girl, Alice, sitting next to him on his bed.

"I'll never leave you again, Rin." Rin stared at the girl, in awe. She was just a part of his imagination! How was she here? And WHO was she? And was he hearing things or did she just say, 'again'? However, before he could asked the girl anything, he could feel himself becoming more and more relaxed in the girl's arms.

"A-Alice...?"

"Shhhh. Be quiet Rin. I'm going to take you someplace save. Somewhere we can be together, forever." The more Rin looked into the girl's eyes, the more he felt himself drift off into sleep. It wasn't long before the darkness claimed him.

* * *

**AN: HEY! I know it's short! That's cause it's just a side project. I'm doing this because I can't CONSTANTLY type one fan-fic. So I came to write this. It won't be updated as much or be as long as my other one, but I still am going to write it. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
